Consider yourself taken
by M-M-X-M-X
Summary: “Do you want to come to the Halloween ball with me? Because I was figuring, you didn’t have a date, and well, I don’t, and – “ “Consider yourself taken.”


So I got inspired seeing as how it is Halloween tomorrow, (its quarter past midnight here) so I thought: I'm going to make a Harry Potter one chapter long fic, because I am lazy and I can never be bothered updating. So yeah. I hope you like it. - M

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

CONSIDER YOURSELF TAKEN

"Hi." Ron looked up from his Transfiguration essay, and his blue eyes met Hermione's brown ones. Instead of looking disapproving or tired, they looked anxious.

"Hi," he answered, looking at her closely, wondering what was wrong. There was something about the expression on her face. "What's up?"

Hermione fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt as she sat down next to him. "Do you want to come to the Halloween ball with me? Because I was figuring, you didn't have a date, and well, I don't, and – "

"Consider yourself taken."

She looked up at him in surprise. "You – you want to come with me?"

Ron shrugged and smiled down at her. "Sure, why not? Rather you than Lavender. She's asked me twice already."

Hermione gaped at him. "Why did you turn down Lavender? I mean she's way prettier than me." Oh God. She did _so_ not say that.

Ron looked down at her funnily. "Yeah, but she looks fake. And I didn't _want_ to go with Lavender, and I _want_ to go with you. I'd pick you any day. Don't put yourself down Hermione. You really are quite pretty."

Hermione blushed, and changed the subject quickly. "Need help with your essay?"

Ron grinned. "Thought you'd never ask. I suppose you've finished yours _and_ your potions homework?"

"And charms," Hermione muttered as she pulled Ron's essay towards her.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Hermione, honestly, how do you manage all this?"

She shrugged. "Don't look at me; you're the one who's going to win us the quidditch cup this year so we can spit it back in Malfoy's face."

Ron laughed. "If we're lucky. Slytherin have a tough team this year, and trying to live up to Wood's standards is tough."

"I'm sure you'll manage. Oh, and the regulation against the transfiguration of magical creatures was outlawed in 1708, not 1694." And she smiled at the look of amazement on Ron's face.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

"So, Hermione, have you found yourself a date yet? I mean, the ball is only two days away."

Parvati smiled at her, as she brushed her already silky hair.

"Oh," she said conscious of the fact that hers was probably all over the place. "Um, I'm going with Ron."

"Really?" Lavender chimed in. "That's why he didn't want to go with me." She laughed. "I thought he had something against me."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, no. Well, actually, to be honest he doesn't think the high lights suit you and that you should get black low lights instead."

"Mind if I agree with him?" Parvati added. "No offence, but that sounds wicked cool."

Hermione grinned. "I thought so too. Hey! Maybe you can do that for the ball! That would be the perfect opportunity, seeing as how it's Halloween and all.

"I guess," Lavender agreed hesitantly. "It would be cool wouldn't it? Okay, I'm doing it" she agreed as both her room mates nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey, Parvati, who are you going with actually?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh." Parvati giggled "I'm going with Seamus. Lavender's going with Dean. Who is Harry going with?"

Hermione shrugged. "Ginny probably. I think she likes him and it's obvious he likes her. You guys might have to remind me to kidnap them and lock them in a broom cupboard together or something.

Parvati and Lavender laughed. "Sounds like fun. Although we might have to feed them sleeping potions. I've heard Ginny's famous for hexes. Hey, I know! Let's go into hogsmead tomorrow and we can help each other pick the perfect dresses!"

Hermione shrugged and smiled. "Surprisingly enough, sounds like fun. 11 o'clock after breakfast?"

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

"Oi, Hermione where have you been all day? It's 4pm! I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Why, what's up?"

"Charms homework, remember? What are all those bags for? Are you telling me you've been _shopping_ all this time?"

"Er… Oh, I'm really sorry Ron. I totally forgot. Only I was having such a good time with – "

Ron stopped her in the middle of her sentence with a smile. "It's all right. Just don't ditch me for the ball, all right? Good to know you were having fun. You always seem so stressed out. I've already finished it anyways, I was just wondering if you could go over it."

"Sure thing just let me dump my stuff in the dorm. Have you seen Harry by the way?"

"He's in the room of requirement; practicing technique's to "spit in Malfoy's face"."

Hermione grinned back. "Good to know he isn't wasting his time playing chess."

Ron let out a mock cry of rage. "Just because you can't beat me," he said slyly, his eyes turning to slits.

Hermione laughed. "All right, I'll be right down."

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

Harry coughed. "Hi, Ginny. Uh, I was just wondering, what you were doing on Saturday –"He shook his head and cleared his throat again.

"Hey. I was a retard as usual and left it to the last minute –"He shook his head again.

"How am I supposed to just "say it"?" Harry cried miserably. "Oh, never mind. She's probably taken anyway. I'll just ask Hermione. Ron's probably given into Lavender."

He stepped out of the door and it vanished and turned back into a solid stone wall.

"Oh. Hi Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry spun around to find Ginny standing two feet away from him. _Speak of the devil_.

"Oh. Hey. Nothing much. Hey, now that you're here, I was wondering, are you going to the ball tomorrow with anyone? Because if not I don't really have someone to go with and I hoped you might say yes." _PATHETIC! _The voice inside his head screamed.

Although it was immediately replaced with: _YES!_ When Ginny smiled and went "sure, why not?" And then changed to _shit_ as she added "you're blushing by the way."

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

"I am going to have to re-thank Fred and George for these," Ron muttered un-consciously as he regarded his reflection with surprised delight. "I thought they'd cursed them or something."

"Looks like they picked the right color too. If I don't sound gay admitting this, Navy blue suits you."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Sounds gay. But thanks anyway."

"Oi! Would you two stop rhyming? Nuts it is me driving!"

Harry and Ron laughed along with the rest. "I think we're all set. You guys?"

"Yeah" Dean called back. "Neville's gone down already; he's meeting Luna early because she lives on the other side of the castle or something."

The boys descended the stair case, laughing and suggesting things about Neville and Luna, although they stopped rather quickly as they spotted their dates.

Lucky for Ron and Hermione, their robes, Navy blue and pale blue matched perfectly, but Harry and Ginny did not have that same stroke of luck. Harry's robes, emerald green and Ginny's a light silver colour did not fit too well together.

"Aw come on! Where's that Gryffindor pride? You'll give the Slytherin's a laugh, that's for sure."

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry said sourly.

Ginny in the mean time was fingering her wand and contemplating her dress.

"Come here Ginny," Hermione said, pulling out her own wand. "Coloris dusa!" Instantly Ginny's robes turned a pale white-ish gold, right before Harry's turned black.

"Better?" Hermione asked the grinning couple.

"Thanks Hermione, I owe you one."

Ron in the mean time was tapping Hermione timidly on her shoulder. "Um… I found this – "he said, extracting a small box from his pocket "and I thought you might like it."

Confused, Hermione opened the box to find a pair of dangling earrings with silver stars on them, and a matching necklace.

"Wow… they're amazing."

"They were my moms actually. She sent them this morning thinking you might like to borrow them."

Hermione hugged him. "Thanks Ron. And thank your mom a lot for them too."

She fastened the earrings on herself, and let Ron help with the necklace. Her skin tingled as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

She turned around to face him once more, but before she could so much think as to why she felt like kissing him, Harry had made a soft coughing noise, and instead she hugged him quickly again.

"You all set?" Harry asked.

Hermione glanced at Ron who nodded and they went down with Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender.

"That broom closet plan still on Hermione?" Parvati whispered as she saw Ginny's hand reach out for Harry's.

Hermione grinned mischievously. "You guys up to it?"

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

"So… you want to teach me to dance?" Ron asked on the fifth song.

Hermione smiled and took his offered hand. "Sure. Here." She took his hand. "You place it on my waist –"he did so, and she put her arms around his neck. "Okay, and now you sort of go around in a small circle – No!" she laughed as he failed miserably. "You don't _spin_ me; you sway, in a circle. Watch Harry."

"That's better," she laughed as he got it right. "Now don't forget this. It's called a _slow song_."

Ron looked at her sourly. "Thanks. I'll remember that."

And Hermione smiled again. "Navy blue suits you."

Ron went slightly pink, but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks. Harry told me already."

"Oi, shut up mate I heard that!"

Ron and Hermione laughed at him, and Hermione leaned her head on Ron's chest. _Oh God. What are you doing? You can't do this! This is **Ron!** But you can't pull away either or he might think you think he smells bad or something. Which he doesn't. Actually he smells heavenly…_

Ron in the mean time was smiling discretely. _Her hair looks amazing_ he thought, and fought the urge to touch it.

Hermione yawned and looked up at Ron. "What time is it?" She asked, surprised she felt this tired already.

"It's half past eleven… why? Are you t-t-tireeeed?" He asked yawning.

Hermione nodded her head and felt her eyelids droop.

"Hey, guys, let's go outside and get some air, Lavender, Dean, Parvati and Seamus had appeared. "You know, to leave Harry and Ginny some _alone_ time" Lavender added, nodding in Harry and Ginny's direction.

"Great idea!" Hermione said cheerfully, winking at Lavender who winked back.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

"All right, Hermione, your go. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hermione said defiantly.

"All right…" Dean slurred – they were all already tipsy on too much butter beer. "I dare you to _streak_!"

"Okay!" Hermione said happily, starting to pull off her clothes which was when – wham!

"What the hell?" Ron started, but he too got knocked out by another butter beer bottle.

"Okay," Parvati said, rubbing her hands together. "All we have to do now is levitate them into the broom closet I've already picked out. Dean, Seamus, you two take care of that. Lavender you stay behind make sure no one sees us, I'll go in front and tell you when the coast is clear."

"They are _so _going to kill us tomorrow," Seamus said a glint in his eye.

"Not if everything goes according to plan." Lavender corrected, and hurried after Dean and Seamus into the castle.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

"Aw… don't they look cute together? Shame I forgot my camera really." Dean snickered.

"All right, come on you guys, before people start wondering where we've gone."

"Sleep tight," Parvati whispered giggling as she covered them in a black cloak.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

"What time is – ah! What the hell?"

Ron's yelp awoke Hermione, who promptly sat up, banged her head against the opposite wall and fell back down onto Ron's chest.

"Ow." She muttered clutching her head. "Ron…? What? Where are we? Oh no."

"What?" Ron asked her concerned.

"Parvati and Lavender."

"No. Ron and Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"_No, _Parvati and Lavender."

Ron smirked. "I got you the first time. What about them?"

"They put us here."

Ron looked at her strangely. "One, how can you be so sure and –"

"Because we were planning to do this to Harry and Ginny instead – I can't _believe_ they turned the plan against me! How _could_ they? Oh, I am going to kill them!"

Alarmed, Ron grabbed Hermione's arm. "Whoa, calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ I've been in a broom closet with you the whole night!"

"And your point is…?"

"Aren't you upset?"

"Me? Nope. Why should I be?"

Ron drew her closer to him. "Give me," he said, his breath tickling her face "one good reason." His lips were inches from hers. "Just one."

And then his lips were on hers and Hermione felt like she was on fire. At least, until she pulled away.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"What was number two?"

"Who cares?"

"Was that a two sided question?"

Ron grinned. "I guess you'll never find out then will you?" And then her pulled her back towards him and started kissing her all over again.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

If you want an amazing Hermione Ron fic, I suggest Price of Love. It rocks. Because this one sucks. But I have a reason: it's practically 1am and I'm feeling un-creative. So whatever. No offence.

Oh yeah, reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
